Confessions are the beginning of the Dark
by DFTBAPleaseandThankyou
Summary: In which Ladybug tells Chat Noir she's going to confess her crush on Adrien at exactly five o'clock tomorrow, of course another student decides its the perfect time to do so Adrien thinking its Ladybug accepts straight away. Leading to a bond forming between Chloe and Marinette and other friendships breaking


**Oh yes, I conjured up this idea in my mind and had to use it. It is possible I saw it in a comic somewhere or something and forgot about it, if anyone you remember it or have seen it please tell me and I'll credit them fully. Of course its also possible I came up with the idea :D**

 **ENOUGH RAMBLING ADDIE! ON WITH THE STORY!**

She landed with a soft thump on the hard metal, the Eiffel tower wasn't exactly soft.

"Are _mew_ late M'Lady? I've been waiting _fur-_ ever" The wide smirk that crept into his features was enough to make her groan.

Stupid puns!

"I'm sorry Chat, I had to think about a few things," Marinette fiddled with her fingers trying to bide her time,

Did she really want to go through with her plan? It was about time she confess her feelings but, this was her last chance to decide that, Nope! She was not going to do it that it was stupid and she shouldn't. But she would, after all Alya would never let her live it down if she figured out she hadn't told him.

Taking in a deep breathe. She decided to tell Chat, her partner the one she could trust.

"Chat?" She squeezed her eyes shut worried about his reaction, he had a thing for her and might hate her forever but, she was willing to take that chance, _for him_ the one she loved.

"Tomorrow, at five o' clock exactly, I'm going to confess my feelings to..." Should she say his name? He might figure out her identity, no she should say crush or something instead

"Who?" He spoke, she didn't dare open her eyes because of the look of hurt that must be on his face.

"Adrien Agreste!" She blurted out, then cursed under her breathe, she just said she wouldn't reveal his name! Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!

She peeked through her fingers that were now covering her face at an attempt to hide the deep blush peeking out from her mask,

When she searched his eyes however, she was surprised.

He looked confused, shocked and hopeful not mad, angry or hurt like she had expected.

Then he adapted a blush of his own that spread down to the nape of his neck,

"Adrien Agreste?" He whispered,

"Yes," She winced maybe he was surprised because he thought she was just another fangirl who only liked him for his looks.

Oh but her love for him was so much more!

"You. Lady Luck. Have. a crush on Adrien freaking Agreste?" He whispered again,

"You mean the Tail-ented model who's _Fur-_ mous around Paris?" he added on playfully

She sighed, how many Adrien Agreste's were there?

"Yes that one," She readied herself yet again for the wave of hate to wash over him, but instead of him storming off like she had predicated he started to bounce with excitement and scooped her up into a big hug,

"Chat I haven't finished!" She screeched, she had to tell him the rest to set out all precautions.

He set her down carefully hanging off her every word intent on hearing the rest, why would he look so excited over news like that?!

She gulped he was making her feel un-easy,

"Anyway, as I was saying I'm going to be confessing my feelings to Adrien Agreste, at five o'clock tomorrow,"

He just nodded and urged her to continue

"I may get rejected," She winced at the thought she would be a wreck for months.

"No you wont," He said quickly,

She wasn't convinced, Adrien probably loved someone else. Why would he return her feelings, her merely a bakers daughter (Though she loved her parents to bits) and him a famous model?

"Anyway" She said tugging at the neck of her suit.

Chat raised an eyebrow, curious about her next words

"Lets get on with patrol," She smiled sheepishly

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _ring ring_

What was that noise?

 _ring ring_

Her alarm clock? Oh great school, couldn't it show her some mercy?

 _ring ring_

Surely it understood how difficult it was to get up in the morning,

 _ring ring_

Apparently not,

"Shut up!" The tired Bluenette picked up the alarm clock and threw it at the wall groaning into her pillow.

Her tired mind finally processed what was going on at that moment,

Alarm. Late. School. Must get up.

Getting up didn't sound good, what sounded good was going back to sleep at that very moment. How good it was to catch up on sleep!

Wait. School. Late. Important. Must get up.

Why did she have to get up again? surely she didn't have to,

School. Late. Important. Adrien. Get up.

Glancing at the clock on her floor she hastily threw the covers onto the floor in her attempt to scramble out of bed.

Unfortunetly in the large clump of things falling from her bed, she came down to.

Good thing she had plushies and blankets to cushion her fall.

Passing the pain to the back of her mind, she pushed on slipping off her pajamas and on her day wear.

Heading out the door as quickly as possible she finally arrived at the steps, sweaty and out of breathe with un-brushed hair from yesterday.

Adrien would definetely swoon for her as soon as she confessed her undying feelings now!

Running up the steps five at a time, she eventually reached her classroom.

Puffing loudly she walked in shame to her seat.

Alya sent her a disapproving look

"You're 17 minutes late," She whispered through a closed mouth trying not to attract attention from the teacher so it didn't come out clear

"Sleep deprived as hell," she replied opened her bad and getting her books out.

She attempted to focus on the teacher, being grounded again would not be good.

"Science stuff, Chemical reaction, bla bla bla boring fancy words,"

She couldn't focus on what the teacher was saying! It was all a jumble of nonsense to her.

Resting her head on her hands she tried to focus once again, but it was no use.

Her eyelids felt so heavy as though someone were pulling them down.

And soon she was drifting off to sleep.

"Wouldn't you agree Marinette?" Miss Mendeliev said sharply putting a hand down in front of her.

She had no idea what she had said! Should she agree?

She shrunk back self consciously.

"Uh yes?"

"Which answer exactly?" Though her face was stern Marinette could see how smug she felt.

"I'm still deciding," She smiled sheepishly.

"We'll be having a test tomorrow, you can all thank, Miss Marinette here for that,"

Miss Mendeliev waved a hand towards the door as the bell rung.

Marinette spent the rest of the day staring at the mop of blonde hair in front of her anticipating her confession.

Finally, lunch came.

She went to her locker to put her things away, then she would do it. Finally what she had been waiting for!

Adrien was right there! Their lockers not being far away.

She took in a steady breathe and walked over to him, she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

Pulling her arm up closer to her face she read the watch carefully, five O'clock exactly.

One more step and she would be there next to Adrien, and they could live happily ever after.

Marinettes Fantasies could of gone on, until Tiffany walked up.

She was one of the younger students one year under them, what was she doing?

"Hey Adrien!" She smiled at him tilting her head a little to the side to appear cute.

What a brat!

"Oh hey!" Adrien replied all too cheerfully,

"Can I talk to you privately?" Tiffany asked, she looked worried but Marinette knew she was just scheming to ruin her relationship, well not for sure... but Tiffany was a brat! Stealing Adrien no less.

"Of Course!" Adrien smiled down at her, as she took his hand and led him to a discrete location

Marinette didn't follow them, she couldn't. He would fall for her and they would be together.

Adrien would hate her for having a crush on him and nothing good would ever happen to her again!

"Marinette?" Her kwami peeked out of her bag looked at her with that worried look on her face.

"Its okay, she probably just wants to tell him something!" Tikki told her hopefully

She smiled at her kwami, she was probably right. No point worrying then

"You're right Tikki,"

She skipped off to her locker to get her books, then she wouldn't be late.

Picking them up and plopping them in her bag, she went to class.

Slipping into her seat and setting her things up she sat and waited thinking about what she would say to Adrien later.

"Hey Adrien, I've had feelings for you, for quite a while. funny thing I was going to say this at five but you were talking to Tiffany!"

"WHAT!" Chloe screeched as she entered the classroom with Sabrina closely behind.

The girl looked furious.

"I'm sorry Chloe!" Sabrina squeaked

Chloe turned her gaze to Marinette and her expression was turned from anger to an evil one.

What was she thinking?

"Mari," She said disgustingly sweetly

"What is it now Chloe?" She droned back at her

"You have a thing for Adrien don't you?" Chloe said in that same voice

"Yes?" She said wearily, raising an eyebrow in question.

The next words that left her mouth were enough to make Marinette break.

"Then break him and Tiffany up,"

Thats when her world came crashing down


End file.
